A Sorcerer's Dilemma
by MidnightBlueVampire
Summary: What Battler's thought is after becoming a Sorcerer, and the cackles witches loved so much.


Disclaimer: I don't own umineko. Period.

Author's note: this is my first fanfic, any criticism or support is appreciated. But no flames. Flames are bad. We can all do without flames. I'll totally ignore any or all things flames and burn them.

* * *

**A Sorcerer's Dilemma**

It was raining heavily that day. In Kuwadorian mansion, the sound of the raindrops hitting against the window filled it with a sense of isolation. Though anywhere with the Seven Stakes Sister wouldn't count as isolation, being as they create a certain warm atmosphere on their own.

Sitting in the lobby with a certain pompadour was Battler Ushiromiya. The new Game Master. The Endless Sorcerer. Opposite of him, Virgilia knitted quietly. Around them the Sisters played. Neither of the two witches said a word as the clock ticked forward.

He was watching the raindrops when Ronove appeared suddenly in a burst of golden butterfly.

"Some more tea, Battler-sama?"

"Yes. And some more of those round cookies," Battler said lazily.

"Certainly," the amiable butler waved his hand and a new batch of freshly baked cookies appeared.

Behind them, one of the sisters fell and were piled on by the others. Asmodeus then got pinched in places she didn't think she had as they tumbled.

"Battler, you've been quiet for some time now," Virgilia said.

"Yeah? Sorry. It all just sank to me. Y'know, becoming a sorcerer and all."

"The irony, eh? Pukuku…" Ronove giggled.

Battler rose from his seat with a cup of tea and walked to the window.

"But nevertheless, this is a chance for me to know Beato a bit better."

That's why he chose to stay in Kuwadorian. He had been playing the detective for the first 4 games, playing the third person in the 5th games, and now…now he will play in Beato's position. He will now play as the Game Master. Instead of fighting as they come, this time he will fight in his own turf. This time…he will know Beatrice a bit better.

"Battler! Mammon nee-sama took my cheesecake!" Beelzebub ran past Battler with a red face.

"This is mine! You ate yours already!" Mammon said as she raised the plate so her sister can't reach it.

"That's not enough!! I'm still hungry!!!"

Battler sighed. "Ronove, take care of this."

"As you will, master."

Ronove grabbed the glutton by her waist and hauled her as she punched and kicked.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Pukuku. It's master's order, you cannot deny it. Pukuku."

When they vanished, Battler grimaced. Right…now her furniture is mine. To think they used to rip me apart like rags when they are bored.

"How's your preparation going, Battler?"

"I've got an idea. Yes…two, to be exact."

Battler moved the chessboard on top of the table and put the pawn at the very back, exchanging it with a Queen. He did this twice.

"After watching the game for some time now, I became more and more confused. Bu then, it hit me. I've been failing at this game because I lack…love."

"Love?"

"Yes, I always thought that she was a narcissistic and cruel witch, but at the last game…"

He stopped. As if loath to say it out loud. Or just plain embarassed.

"So this time. I'll use my power to know more about her."

Battler stood up, focusing his eyes on a space in front of him. Normally he'd be stubbornly hanging on to his views, but for now, at least, he'll believe in magic.

The last piece of Beatrice is now inside him. And for now, that will do just fine.

Now remember.

What is your form?

Is it that of a cruel witch?

Or that of a passionate woman?

Now appear.

Beatrice the Endless Witch!!

As if they were already there, Beatrice in various clothes appeared in a gust of golden butterflies.

The Seven Stakes Sisters and Virgilia gasped.

Just then, Gaap appeared from the gap by the chessboard.

"Hey, what did I mi- WHOA!!"

The Beatrices opened their eyes and greeted their creator with perfect curtsies.

"Good evening, Otou-sama," they said in perfect conjunction.

"Battler! You-!" Gaap grinned. "You are making a harem!?"

"Dammit! You ruined the atmosphere, y'know?"

"Pukuku. It seems this will be quite the game," Ronove returned with a crying Beelzebub towed beneath his arm. In his other arm, a red cloak with golden trimmings.

After dropping Beelzebub, who bounced once before stopping with a disillusioned look in her face, Ronove stepped smartly to Battler's side.

"And to put you in the right mind, this is my present to you."

Ronove put the cloak around Battler's shoulder.

After that Battler flicked the cloak and grinned. "Come, Beato! I'll show them that this game is mine and yours alone! GYAHAHAHAH!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Battler's laugh filled the room and bounced even after he and the Beatrices disappeared through the door, giving it a terrifying horror flick effect.

"That's a nice cackle," Virgilia commented.

"It's like he's a full sorcerer already," Gaap mused.

They both disappeared into thin air as the Kuwadorian mansion once again regained its silence and its light vanished.

And so, the 6th game begins.

* * *

NA: This is just me trying my hand on some of the things Battler might have inside his head after becoming an Endless Sorcerer

This is a one shot, and I hope I can do better next time. Thank you very much


End file.
